Shut Up and Sleep With Me
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: They'd been dancing the same dance for years. It was time to do something about it. CENTON! SLASH


_**Title: Shut-up and Sleep With Me**_

_**Author: Candy_rko**_

_**Pairings: John/Randy**_

_**Rating: PG13**_

_**Words: 2400**_

_**Disclaimers: Nothing is rightfully mine.**_

_**Author's Notes: Definitely on a Centon kick right now. **_

Chapter 1/2

It had been going on for years, probably ever since OVW. The same little dance, the same innuendo laced conversations, the same sexual innuendo. There were times that Randy was positive they were finally going to confront their attraction to each other only to have that idea trampled on. The unresolved sexual tension was clear to everyone, even their fans. _Especially_ to Ted and Cody. The two brats were relentless in their speculations and teasing. To be perfectly honest, Randy Orton was finished with the game he and John Cena had started a long time ago. He was getting to old and too impatient for that kind of shit.

"Ooh, Randy, fuck me right here!" Cody was moaning.

"John, you're so tight. You-"

"BOYS!" Randy snarled, casting Cody and Ted a glare that could have chilled Hell. The two had to have been getting pointers about being crass from Mike because they hadn't been that horrible until they'd started hanging around the Miz. "Someone could hear you, you do realize that, don't you?" Randy pointed towards the half open door of their private room.

Cody shrugged, grinning mischievously at Randy. "Come on, you know you wanna hear John moaning your name. I bet you touch yourself every damn night. Don't you, Randy? You know, _we'd_ take good care of you," Cody gestured towards himself and Ted, the blonde nodding vehemently. "You'd never have to be alone."

"Codes, I'm not interested," Randy said through gritted teeth. He wasn't. And despite how incredibly attractive both younger men were, he wasn't about to jump in on that action. He'd had enough of those kinds of relationships in the past. And nothing good ever came from a threesome; especially attempting to have any actual, working romance with two other men. Egos always clashed and someone ended up with a broken heart. Unfortunately, it was usually Randy that was dumped.

Ted rose to his feet, coming to stand behind Randy, his hands gently massaging his traps. Ted smelled good, probably that expensive crap Cody had bought him for Christmas. Ted's fingers dug into the muscle and Randy forced himself not to moan. It had been too long since he'd last had a partner that had doted on him. What? Three years? When he'd been with Dave? Fuck, three long ass years since he'd last felt loved. "Randy, why won't you just try it? We love you. You know that."

Randy's eyes shuddered open-he hadn't even realized he'd closed them-to see Cody's head resting on his lap, to see Ted looking at him with nothing but adoration. Hero worship. They hadn't separated the feelings for a mentor with the feelings for a partner. "Boys, I can't. As much as I'd like to, it just wouldn't work. It wouldn't be fair."

Cody pressed a kiss to Randy's thigh. "Because you love John?"

Randy sighed, curling his fingers through Cody's dark locks. "Do you remember when you first realized you loved Ted?"

Cody's smile was nostalgic. "Yeah. I…" Cody frowned, "I realized I never wanted anyone else."

"But you did. You slept around. You had girlfriends. You tried to forget about Ted. Did it work?"

"Of course not. Ted's always been my everything."

"Then as much as I love the you two, it pales in comparison to what I feel for John. Ok?"

Cody and Ted nodded in unison. "But the offer's there, Randy," Ted said, circling around to put his arms Cody, "Even if it's not love or anything else, we can help you not feel so alone, you know?"

"I appreciate it. One day I might take you up on that."

"Hey! We're getting ready to leave and we were-" Mike stopped dead in his tracks, blue eyes nearly bulging at seeing the intimate position the three men were in. Randy could have laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't realize you were busy. Ev, no! Don't look!" Mike berated, the ravenette poking his head in the askew door.

"Oh wow, HOT!" Evan gushed, not caring that Randy was there. "Aww, I want a Randy."

"A Th-ugar Daddy?" Jake suggested, his six foot seven frame towering over Evan.

"Hell fuckin' no. No one touches my Randy!" Cody scowled, "Or is allowed to see him outside of the ring in his spankies! Get out!" Cody demanded, pointing at the door with a warning growl. Randy bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Cody was such a ferocious bitch when he wanted to be.

"God, you'd think we'd just saw him _naked_," Evan groused, "Not a bad idea," Evan's voice trailed off, the three men waiting just outside the room for Ted and Cody.

"You _sure_ you don't wanna come with us?" Cody pouted, turning on that adorable, irresistible charm that worked on everyone but Randy. "Please?"

"I have a hot date with pizza and a movie, alright? I'll be fine, Codes."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Fine. Fine. Whatever you say. We'll miss you."

"I doubt that," Randy stated dryly, watching as Cody and Ted left the room, Ted's hand on the small of Cody's back. The two were beautiful together. There was no denying the love the two had for one another. Randy only wanted his own happily forever after.

*RKO&JC*

It was well past three when Randy finally ventured from his room, his movie marathon finished, the pizza long since devoured. He wanted to sleep but his insomnia refused to allow him the brief peace of slumber; a break from the inner workings of his mind. He hadn't heard a word from Cody and Ted and could only assume they were still partying hard with their friends. More than likely Randy would be playing nursemaid to them. He'd long since established his role as caretaker to Cody and Ted, despite they were almost the same age as him.

The massive lobby was empty save for a small light on in the corner overlooking a reading chair. A couple of employees were watching television. It was blissfully silent but the cogs in Randy's mind began to turn again. Alcohol was the only help these days and Randy refused to become a lush. He was stronger than that. He ignored that he was dressed only in sweatpants and RKO slippers, padding silently towards the dining hall.

"You're up late," the graveyard shift cook stated, looking up from his book, "You hungry?"

"I could kill from some ice-cream. You got any back there?"

"Hmm, I know there's chocolate and vanilla. How about I make you a banana split?"

"That would be awesome."

Randy plopped down at one of the café style tables, propping his feet up on the chair opposite to his. Ice-cream was one of his biggest vices. And having to stay in top shape meant not indulging in his addiction very often. But fuck it, he was lonely and depressed. He'd run an extra mile or two in the morning. "Enjoy it, buddy," the man said, putting a huge dish in front of him, piled high with whip cream, nuts, and cherries.

"Thanks, man. I owe you," Randy grinned, digging into his split with a gusto that surprised himself. He'd forgotten how _good_ ice-cream was in the middle of the night. It was more soothing than any shot of liquor could ever be.

"Wow, you look like your fuckin' your spoon."

Randy raised his eyes to meet the amused ones of John Cena. He smirked. "Hey, this shit is fuckin' sinful. You want a bite?"

John shrugged, sitting beside of Randy, "Budge your fat ass over," John grinned, scooting his chair until it was lined up with Randy's. Randy cast a glance at the cook, the man engrossed in his book and not paying them a bit of attention. "Spoon me?"

"Ha, ha," Randy rolled his eyes, dipping the spoon into the ice-cream, holding it out for John. He didn't expect John to take the spoon into his mouth. There was something wicked about watching the ice-cream slide sensuously along John's mouth, watching his tongue lick the remnants of the metal, that went straight to Randy's groin. "Like?"

"Hmm-hmm. I don't wanna know how many calories."

"Do I look like I care?" Randy retorted, eyes never leaving John's mouth as the older man grabbed a cherry and proceeded to consume it greedily, making a damn show out of it. This was the flirting that Randy hated. John knew what he was doing and yet he pretended to be blissfully unaware of it.

"So, why are you down here actin' like your boyfriend just broke up with you?"

"What?"

John laughed, "Come on, don't you remember when Mike and Jake had their little spat? We couldn't _tear_ Mike away from his Rocky Road."

"No, I don't," Randy said, ignoring how guilty that made him feel. He wasn't close to any of the others on the rosters outside of Cody, Ted, and John. Cody tried and tried but Randy didn't want to. He'd been hurt too many times in the past by people that had claimed to care for him. He didn't want to let anyone else in. "I couldn't sleep and wanted ice-cream. What the fuck's wrong with that?"

"Nothin'," John raised his hands in mock defense. "I couldn't sleep either. I was readin' when I saw you walk in here."

"You know how to read?" Randy faked surprise, "I never knew."

"Ah, fuck you, dude," John scowled, shoving Randy's shoulder. "I'm shocked you aren't with your boys. I was sent a pretty, uh, incriminatin' video from Jay." John took his Iphone out of his pocket. "It's bad."

Randy raised a brow, relinquishing his hold on the spoon as focused on the phone, pretending not to notice that John was attacking the banana split like it had just declared war on him. The video showed Jason, talking about what was going down not three feet in front of him. It switched to Jason to land on Cody and Ted making out arduously in the bathroom, not giving a damn that anyone could have walked in on them. Randy was damn glad it was Jason and not a bigot that had come across them. "So?"

"You, uh, you knew about them?"

"Yep." He'd lost count of the number of times he'd walked in on them in the beginning. Now? Cody and Ted could have cared less. He'd seen them fuck on dozens of occasions. They were comfortable around; too comfortable with how they were attempting to seduce him. "You care?"

John shook his head, "Nah. What they do, not my business. They're hot. Together." Regardless of the dim lighting, Randy could see the blush on John's face. "I mean, not that I was lookin' but-"

"They're hot," Randy agreed, glancing down at his bowl. "You heifer. You ate all my damn ice-cream."

"It was almost gone," John whined, "I saved you from gaining weight. You should be thanking me."

"No, I think we should talk about Cody and Ted. You want them?" Randy asked, bluntly. John wouldn't have been the first man to want a taste of his boys. "Because I will break each of your fingers, one at a time, if you even _think_ about going near them."

"Okay, Psycho Randy, I swear upon my honor that I don't want them. They're young, especially Cody."

Randy scoffed, "Have you ever _slept_ with another man, John?"

"Well, no but-"

"Why are we having this conversation?" Randy asked, beginning to get annoyed. "Because you aren't gay and I know you aren't bi either. What's going on in your head?"

"We don't really talk like we used to."

"And this has to do with Cody and Ted, how?"

John rested his hands behind his head, leaning back on the chair. "I don't know, man. You're always with them. Am I even your friend, anymore, Randy? Because lately all you do is ignore me. I'm confused."

_Either I ignore you or I do something stupid like kiss you in front of millions. Yeah, bad idea. _"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was doin' that."

"Yeah, well, you have been. It hurts, Randy."

"Are you _jealous_?" Randy was incredulous. John Cena? Jealous? The man didn't have an envious bone in his body. "Dude, what the fuck? That's _stupid_. You have no reason to be jealous of them."

"You touch them all the time and you've never once touched me like that in the years we've known each other. Why?"

Randy's eyes widened. "Seriously? You're psycho analyzing why I touch my protégés?"

"You love them," John said softly, "A damn fool can see that."

"You're the damn fool," Randy seethed, "Maybe if you'd open your own fuckin' eyes you'd see that-" He abruptly stopped himself from confessing. He salvaged his patience, salvaged his pride. "Look, I care about those two idiots more than I should. More than I ever thought I would when I first took them in. But it's not love."

"So, you've never thought about them like that?"

"Why are you pushing this?!" Randy snapped, the cook wisely taking off towards the back of the kitchen, leaving them alone. The chair clattered behind him as he stood. "Hell yes, I've thought about it. And god knows they've offered! Is that what you wanted to hear, John? That I like fucking other men because that's the only angle I can-"

"Oh shut-up and sleep with me already!"

Randy gaped, cool composure sliding as he stared at John. "Excuse me?"

"I had to figure out if you liked other men and if you were fuckin' Cody and Ted," John explained, a flirty grin curling his lips. "It worked. Now, will please shut-up and sleep with me? Because it's about damn time that we just did it and quit dancin' around the subject, you know?"

"You asshole. All this time-" Randy laughed, a little breathlessly, heart pounding at a rate in his chest that should have been dangerous. "Are you playing with me?"

"Well, I'd like to be playing _with_ you," John murmured, face a little close to Randy's.

"You've never had sex with another man, John. Have you done _anything_ with another man?"

"Um, nope. Nothin'. I'm a complete virgin to it. I've kinda been waitin' on you."

_That_ admittance went straight to Randy's cock and to his heart. "Well, darlin', you've got the best teacher you could ever hope for."

John wrinkled his nose, "Eww, yuck. I don't wanna imagine how many guys you've fucked. Or who."

"It's not as many as you think," Randy said, slinging an arm around John's waist, the two heading towards the elevators.

"I still… I don't wanna know. Because I might have to kill them."

Randy laughed, the sound ringing throughout the lobby. God, it had been a long time since he'd laughed and meant it. "Alright. I won't tell. But don't expect Baby Boy and Teddy to be so discreet…"

"So," John licked his lips nervously, "Is this more than a onetime thing?"

"Babe, I've been waiting at least seven years for this. I'm keeping you around."

"I like the sound of that. Realllly like it."

Randy grinned. The last time he'd willingly given his heart away had been to Dave three years ago. But he knew, without a doubt, that John Cena would keep his heart in a place tightly locked away from the rest of the world. Just as Randy was going to do with John.

* * *

Holy Tissues, Batman! CENTON!

Smex next chapter. Promise. ;)


End file.
